The Inn League
Category:名声システム もともとは酒好きのホビットによって設立された酒場連盟だが、強いお酒が好きな人なら誰でもメンバーになれるようになった。 場所 酒場連盟の本部はホビット庄、大堀町にある鳥と赤子宿屋です。酒場連盟のメンバーはエリアドールのいたるところに点在しています。 クエスト イントロ クエスト To achieve Acquaintance status with The Inn League, players must complete the Inn League Initiation quest series at the Party Tree in the Shire. 一般的なクエスト The final quest of the Inn League Initiation series (Inn League Initiation -- Bird and Baby) gives 10,000 reputation thus reaching Acquaintance. After completing the Initiation quests and becoming an Inn League Member, players can attempt the Inn League Trial series, which is essentially the same as the Initiation series, but is repeatable once a day and grants 500 reputation with the Inn League each time the series is completed. Also, after finishing the first initiation quest series, several other single quests become available from Inn League Member NPCs throughout Eriador. These non-repeatable single quests are timed quests that require the player to get the NPC in question a certain kind of beer, wine, or ale within an hour. :* 酒場連盟の入会儀式 ::【5】酒場連盟の入会儀式：誕生祝いの木　　(お山) ::【5】酒場連盟の入会儀式：鋤と星宿屋　　　(穴熊スミアル) ::【5】酒場連盟の入会儀式：金のとまり木館　(切株村) ::【5】酒場連盟の入会儀式：浮木亭　　　　　(蛙村) ::【5】酒場連盟の入会儀式：緑竜館　　　　　(水の辺村) ::【5】酒場連盟の入会儀式：つたの枝館　　　(ホビット村) ::【5】酒場連盟の入会儀式：鳥と赤子宿屋　　(大堀町) :* 酒場連盟のテスト　繰り返し可能なクエスト (一日一回) ::【5】酒場連盟：誕生祝いの木テスト　　　(お山) ::【5】酒場連盟：鋤と星宿屋テスト　　　　(穴熊スミアル) ::【5】酒場連盟：金のとまり木館テスト　　(切株村) ::【5】酒場連盟：浮木亭テスト　　　　　　(蛙村) ::【5】酒場連盟：緑竜館テスト　　　　　　(水の辺村) ::【5】酒場連盟：つたの枝館テスト　　　　(ホビット村) ::【5】酒場連盟：鳥と赤子宿屋テスト　　　(大堀町) :* 15 All But the Cider :* 15 Never Far From Home :* 15 One Drink Too Many :* 20 Quite a Pickle :* 25 A Bit of Brown :* 30 A Reminder of Rivendell :* 35 A Member in Need :* 40 A Drink of the Worst Character :* 40 A Simple Wine :* 45 A Dark Day :* 45 Atli's Favourite 功績 ;*'酒場連盟の一員' :酒場連盟の加入儀式を完了する :報酬： 画像:Reputation-icon2.png 酒場連盟の名声が上がります (10,000) :称号：''酒場連盟の一員'' ;*Inn League Challenge :Drink 23 Local Beers, Ales, Wine :報酬： 画像:Reputation-icon2.png 酒場連盟の名声が上がります (1,200) :称号：''Inn League Sage of Fine Spirits'' title ;*'酒場連盟の上位メンバー' :酒場連盟のメンバーのクエストを完了する (5) :報酬： 画像:Reputation-icon2.png 酒場連盟の名声が上がります (1,200) :称号：''Senior Inn League Member'' title ;*'酒場連盟の名士' :酒場連盟のメンバーのクエストを完了する (11) :報酬： 画像:Reputation-icon2.png 酒場連盟の名声が上がります (1,200) :称号：''Inn League Notable'' title 物々交換のアイテム 未確認 功績 未確認 生産クエスト 未確認 報酬 Upon reaching Friend status with the Inn League, players can enter the Inn League room inside The Bird and Baby inn at Michel Delving in the Shire and barter for special items only available from the Inn League. The Inn League Taxidermist Alric Banks and Inn League Trader Frago Sandheaver are seasonal NPCs who only appear during the Festivals. The Inn League Barmaid Ivy Tunnelly is found in the Inn League room year-round, along with other Inn League members. Acquaintance There are currently no rewards for reaching Acquaintance status. Friend :* Ancient Tome :: Requires 10 Summer Festival Tokens :: Grants the emote /dance_jig :* Black Bear with League Hat :: Requires: 1 Undamaged Black-bear Corpse :: Requires: 8 Summer Festival Tokens (or) 8 Fall Festival Tokens :* Brown Bear with Pie and Mug :: Requires: 1 Undamaged Brown-bear Corpse :: Requires: 8 Summer Festival Tokens (or) 8 Fall Festival Tokens :* Frost-Antler Head with Pipe :: Requires: 1 Undamaged Frost-antler Head :: Requires: 8 Summer Festival Tokens (or) 8 Fall Festival Tokens :* White Wolf with Mug :: Requires: 1 Undamaged White-wolf Corpse :: Requires: 8 Summer Festival Tokens (or) 8 Fall Festival Tokens Ally There are currently no rewards for reaching Ally status. Kindred There are currently no rewards for reaching Kindred status. 酒場連盟メンバー NPC :